Just one more night
by PauPawu
Summary: Cada vez que el albino soñaba con el pasado le quedaba una pésima sensación. Pero esta vez había sido diferente. Había soñado con un hecho que apenas y recordaba, cuando conoció a Inglaterra...


_He vuelto~ _

_este es el regalo de navidad para mi queridisima onee-chan _

_espero lo disfruten, solo debo edvertir que jamas he leido nada de ellos y la verdad no dudo que haya quedado horrible =.=U_

_pero que mas se puede hacer cuando escribes simplemente en base a una idea vaga, no?_

_bueno, espero le den una oportunidad, y en especial, espero que le guste a onee-chan =w=_

* * *

><p><em> Hetalia no me pertenece, aunque me encantaria<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just one more night<em>**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_En un verde y amplio campo lejos de todo, se hallaba un pequeño albino jugando, se había alejado de sus responsabilidades, superiores, conocidos, de todo. Ser una nación era bastante trabajo, aun mas tratándose de una nación pequeña como él, a veces sentía el deseo de ser un chico común y corriente, sin tales responsabilidades, como las que había dejado abandonadas momentos atrás. Ciertamente estaba mal que hiciese aquello, pero esta era la primera vez que lo hacía, y tenía más que claro el castigo que se llevaría por parte de sus superiores, pero no le importaba, quería pasar un día, si, solo un día, sin sentirse presionado por las agobiantes y aburridas responsabilidades que implicaban ser una nación, simplemente quería sentirse un pequeño común y corriente aun así fuera nada mas por unas horas._

_No sabía cómo había llegado a tal lugar, pero le gustaba, los alrededores eran tranquilos, hacia un poco de frio, pero no tanto como para ahuyentarle de allí. Se estaba divirtiendo bastante con tan solo explorar los alrededores. De pronto llego a un rio, el agua se veía correr tranquilamente, por lo que decidió quitarse los zapatos y saltar al rio, sintiendo el agua fría correr relajantemente entre sus pies, y de ese modo, salpicando y dando pequeños saltos fue avanzando por el rio, en dirección contraria a la que llevaba el agua. No paso mucho hasta que sintió ruido cerca suyo, sigilosamente salió del agua y aun sin ponerse sus zapatos comenzó a adentrarse nuevamente en el bosque, hasta que de pronto lo vio._

_Sentado bajo un gran árbol se hallaba un chico, sus cabellos rubios danzaban al compas que marcaba el viento mientras su cabeza yacía escondida entre sus piernas, sus hombros se movían levemente de arriba abajo repetitivamente mientras el chico se abrazaba fuertemente a sus piernas; estaba llorando. El prusiano se quedo unos minutos escondido observando, analizando al niño, aparentaba la misma edad que el aparentaba tener, jamás le había visto, pero por alguna razón tenía la impresión de que no era un niño común y corriente, quizás fuera una nación al igual que el. Decidido salió de su escondite y se acerco al otro._

_Una vez junto al curioso rubio puso su mano sobre el hombro de este, logrando asustarle y que este diera un pequeño saltito en su lugar para luego mirarle asustado, entregándole una llamativa mirada verde con un brillo singular debido a las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. El chico se apresuro a limpiarse las lágrimas para luego hablar._

_-¿Q-quien eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡N-no estaba llorando! – se apresuro a decir con las mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto, y sus ojos volviendo a acumular lagrimas que amenazaban con salir a luz._

_-Kesese tranquilízate, el increíble Yo no le dirá a nadie que te vio llorar como una nenita – respondió de forma arrogante el peliblanco – ¿me llamo Gilbert y tú? – aclaro sentándose junto al ingles._

_-No eres de estos lados ¿cierto? – pregunto Inglaterra obviando la pregunta del peliblanco._

_-Como lo sabes - pregunto ante la indagante mirada verde que se posaba sobre su persona - Está bien, te lo diré… La verdad es que soy una nación – respondió sonriente, a lo que el otro le miro sorprendido. Después de unos minutos de silencio el rubio volvió a hablar._

_-Arthur…- dijo casi en un susurro, el albino le miro extrañado – me llamo Arthur… También soy una nación…_

_-¡¿En serio? – pregunto acercándose más, en definitiva ya tenían algo en común._

_-S-si…_

_-Kesesese que bien, oye… - agrego una vez más – ¿y por qué llorabas?_

_-No es nada – respondió desviando la mirada, prefería no hablar del tema._

_Gilbert comenzó a picarle el brazo con una ramita que tomo del suelo. Inglaterra volvió a mirarle._

_-¿Qué haces? – Pregunto el rubio, pero el otro no se detenía – Y-ya basta…_

_-No te dejare en paz hasta que me lo digas – dijo el oji rubi entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro._

_-Ah… - el aludido suspiro y volvió a abrazarse de sus piernas.- Es mi hermano mayor… siempre es malvado conmigo, le gusta hacerme sufrir… - agrego un poco apenado, en verdad le gustaría tener una mejor relación con sus hermanos, la típica relación en que tu hermano mayor te protegía de los demás y velaba por tu salud, pero la que mantenía con el suyo distaba por mucho de eso, mejor dicho era todo lo contrario._

_-Te preocupas por estupideces –dijo Gilbert de forma relajada, dejando un poco confundido a su nuevo amigo – solo tienes que crecer rápido y demostrarle que eres mas awesome que el – dijo sonriente para luego parase y ayudar al oji verde a pararse, quien después de meditarlo un poco, le dio una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Tienes razón – respondió finalmente._

_-Oye… te puedo preguntar algo… - volvió a hablar el albino. El británico asintió con su cabeza esperando la pregunta del otro chico - ¿Tienes idea de donde rayos estamos?_

_-En Inglaterra, estamos en mi casa._

_-Ah… Debo irme, mis superiores me regañaran por haberme escapado…_

_-¿Te escapaste? – Pregunto sorprendido, de solo pensar en lo que le harían sus hermanos y su superior si intentara huir se espantaba – vamos, te ayudare a regresar – respondió sonriéndole._

* * *

><p>Cada vez que el albino soñaba con el pasado le quedaba una pésima sensación, ya que solían ser sueños con referencias a las guerras, errores que había cometido, épocas de traición, matanza y sangre, a veces incluso soñaba con el momento en que había dejado de ser una nación, un sueño que le dejaba una sensación aun peor.<p>

Pero esta vez había sido diferente. Había soñado con un hecho que apenas y recordaba, cuando conoció a Inglaterra. Después de todo ese podía considerarse un buen recuerdo, el cejon era de su agrado, no eran grandes amigos, tampoco existían rencores, simplemente se llevaban bien, además de que compartían algunos gustos. Así que ese día despertó de cierto modo, alegre.

Después de unos minutos, dándose el tiempo para, simplemente volver a pensar en su niñez, recordó que esa noche había una fiesta organizada por el estadounidense. Esta vez era la fiesta de año nuevo, apenas y había dado una fiesta por la navidad y ya tenía completamente organizada la fiesta para recibir el nuevo año. Su hermano había recibido la invitación para ambos, pero al parecer el rubio no asistiría a la fiesta. De hecho su hermano esa noche saldría con Italia, en una cita quizás, aunque el rubio insistiera en cambiarle el nombre a "salida de amigos".

Pero la ex nación quería asistir a la fiesta, mejor aun si era en compañía de sus amigos. Una vez decidido tomo su celular y marco el número del francés. Prontamente respondieron.

-¿Que tal Francis~? – pregunto de inmediato.

-Ah mon ami Gilbert~ ¿Como estas? – pregunto el aludido.

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Pues aquí, acabo de hablar con Antonio – comento el rubio – acordamos ir a la fiesta que dará América esta noche ¿Por qué no vas con nosotros?

-Me parece perfecto – respondió – les veo más tarde.

-Claro, Toño te llamara para decírtelo, eso habíamos acordado.

-Está bien, nos vemos – respondió de manera simple.

Prontamente se decidió a levantarse y arreglarse para la noche.

. . .

. . . . . .

. . .

Después de una agitada tarde ayudando a su hermano el prusiano se encontraba esperando a sus amigos en el punto de encuentro acordado. La fiesta había empezado hace unos minutos pero sus amigos aun no llegaban. Prontamente distinguió a lo lejos al siempre alegre castaño acercarse moviendo su mano en señal de saludo.

-¡Hola Gil! – saludo emocionado cuando llego junto a él.

-¡Antonio! ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto la ex nación.

-Bien, un poco ocupado, pero nada importante. ¿Y tú?

-Sigo igual de increíble como vez – respondió de forma arrogante.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a charlar animadamente, pocos minutos después apareció el francés. Una vez reunidos tomaron rumbo a la fiesta del norteamericano.

. . .

. . . . . .

. . .

La casa del norteamericano estaba bastante adornada para la ocasión, logrando crear el efecto de que era aun más grande de lo que ya era. No había rincón en aquel lugar que no estuviese adornado, inclusive el jardín, cubierto con una fina capa de nieve, estaba perfectamente adornado con luces y en un rincón podía verse instalada un área desde donde la pirotecnia esperaba a que diese la hora para recibir el nuevo año y hacer relucir el cielo con estos, hacerlo relucir de una forma hermosa.

Una vez allí, y después de saludar a Estado Unidos, los chicos terminaron separándose, Francia fue en búsqueda de algunas chicas a las que conquistar y España recibió una llamada de último momento de Romano, ya que este había decidido ir junto a su ex tutor a la fiesta que pasar la última noche del año con su hermano y el macho patatas, de modo que el hispano fue al encuentro del italiano. De ese modo Prusia se quedo solo por unos momento, decidido a ir en búsqueda de algo para beber comenzó a buscar la barra de bebidas para pedir un vaso de cerveza.

Después de pasear por algunas salas la encontró. Pidió una cerveza y se sentó a esperar que se la sirvieran. Mientras esperaba encontró sobre la barra una pequeña ramita, de forma curiosa la tomo para verla bien descubriendo que era un muérdago, seguramente se había quedado allí después de la fiesta de navidad. Restándole importancia se quedo con él y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, acto seguido giro la cabeza mirando hacia ambos lados en búsqueda de alguien para charlar, pero Francis estaba saliendo del cuarto rodeado de chicas y de Antonio no había rastro aun, las otras naciones cerca de allí no eran muy cercanas a él. Pero de pronto vio al otro lado de la barra sentado a Inglaterra tomándose un vaso de whisky, apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo izquierdo, parecía estar desanimado… ah, que mas daba, de todos modos había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que habían charlado. Apenas recibió su vaso de cerveza, lo tomo rápidamente y fue junto al rubio.

-Kesesese… ¿Por qué tan deprimido Inglaterra~? - Pregunto acercándose al británico quien le miro sin cambiar su aburrida expresión. – El increíble Yo ha venido a hacerte compañía~

-La verdad no tenía intenciones de venir… - respondió de forma sincera.

-Je… ¿Acaso el gringo te obligo? – pregunto sentándose junto a él.

-No, pues la verdad, o venia acá o me quedaba solo, pasar la navidad con mis hermanos siempre es, fue y será un fastidio… - agrego dándole un sorbo a su vaso de whisky.

-Sigues igual de serio mi compañero cejotas – dijo sonriendo, mientras miraba los alrededores del salón – deberías intentar divertirte mas, quizás salir más, beber más, sacar tu lado… ya sabes…

-Un caballero no se comporta de esa manera – dijo el ingles observándole altivamente, ¿acaso el albino le incitaba a sacar su lado punk otra vez? ¿o inclusive su lado pirata? La verdad la idea de salir más seguido si le llamaba la atención, pero no tenía amigos con quienes pudiese salir…

-¡Ja! Un caballero… está bien "caballerito" llénate de polvo en tu casa mientras escuchas música aburrida y te tomas un tecito – dijo de forma retadora, esta vez era obvio que estaba incitando al oji verde a sacar su lado rebelde. Después de todo, si bien eran pocas las veces que habían salido juntos a beber, ciertamente se la habían pasado bien… y en que problemas se habían metido, de solo recordarlo se emocionaba.

El aludido respondió con una sonrisa ladina, entendiendo a la perfección las palabras del oji rubí, pero en cuanto iba a responder el país anfitrión hizo aparición en la sala llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¡Hey guys! ¡La cuenta regresiva ya comienza, vamos! ¡Let's go! – los presentes comenzaron a salir.

La ex nación miro a su acompañante, quien seguía sentado de forma desinteresada, sin la menor intención de levantarse, de modo que el hizo lo mismo.

-¿No piensas salir? – pregunto, viendo a los últimos salir. El salón había quedado por completo vacio, solo estaban ellos dos.

-No, ¿Para qué?… Es lo mismo todos los años – respondió terminando de un trago su whisky.

Al prusiano se le ocurrió una idea, quizás lograría animarle, o enojarle, de cualquier modo seria más divertido que ver al británico sentado bebiendo whisky como un viejo senil y malhumorado.

En las afueras estaba iniciando la cuenta regresiva…

_.-10-._

_.-9-._

-Oye… - dijo llamando la atención del otro – ¿Sabes qué es esto? – dijo sacando el muérdago de su bolsillo y poniéndolo arriba de sus cabezas, mientras le miraba de forma traviesa.

_.-8-._

-¿Hm? Un muérdago – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – ¿Que tiene?

_.-7-._

_.-6-._

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? – dijo tomando el brazo derecho del británico y jalando de él para acercarlo. Entonces Inglaterra se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Gilbert y se sonrojo.

_.-5-._

_.-4-._

-¿Wh-what the hell? - pregunto viendo al otro acercarse poco a poco, intento huir pero estaba sentado junto a la pared y el albino comenzaba a posicionarse sobre el - ¿What are you doing? ¡S-stop!

-Ya sabes las reglas~ - dijo arrinconando al otro.

_.-3-._

_.-2-._

-¡Wait! – pidió una vez más, pero era inútil.

_.-1-._

Entonces el británico ya no tuvo más escape. Sintió los labios de la ex nación sobre los suyos ejerciendo una leve presión, mientras una mano sostenía su brazo derecho y la otra bajaba lentamente a su cintura para apegar su cuerpo al del albino. Después de unos segundos dejo se resistirse y respondió tímidamente al beso iniciado por el ex prusiano, cerró los ojos con fuerza, no entendía lo que eso significaba, pero había de admitir que sintió un cosquilleo agradable en cuanto tuvo los labios de Gilbert sobre los suyos.

.-0-.

Afuera los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a iluminar el cielo acompañados de la euforia de las personas y de aquellos que decían "Feliz Año Nuevo", pero los dos chicos que se encontraban solos en la sala no estaban prestando atención a lo que ocurriera ajeno a ambos.

El beso se prolongo hasta que al prusiano se le acabo el aire, entonces soltó al británico y sonrió de forma satisfecha, ahora solo faltaba esperar la reacción del sorprendido británico, quien en ese momento se encontraba balbuceando cosas sin sentido mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que le había sido arrebatado por el otro. En cuanto reacciono se puso rojo por la vergüenza y miro a Gilbert, quien reía divertido ante la reacción del británico

-¡You idiot! – dijo señalándolo con el dedo de forma acusadora - Ah... Vaya forma de empezar el año... - dijo en un susurro, para luego suspirar.

-Kesesesese! Tranquilízate Kirkland… - dijo restándole importancia mientras volvía a sentarse en su silla – Culpa al muérdago~ – dijo moviendo este frente a los ojos del británico.

-Ah… ya guarda eso – pidió Arthur retomando la calma, para luego reír ante las ocurrencias del otro. Ambos miraron hacia afuera donde se presentaba un espectáculo de pirotecnia bastante hermoso e impactante. Arthur volvió a mirar al albino y en un movimiento rápido le quito el muérdago y le sonrió lascivo – mejor lo guardo yo… – dijo guardándolo en su chaqueta. Gilbert sonrió de la misma manera

-Oye caballerito, dame tu celular – al aludido obedeció y le paso su teléfono, mientras veía al otro anotar algo en su celular y prontamente anotar algo en el que pertenecía al albino. Luego se lo lanzo, Arthur lo atrapo en el aire, aunque casi se cayó de la silla, sacándole una carcajadas a su acompañante – te llamare para que salgamos a beber algo uno de estos días.

Inglaterra sonrió con complicidad, ya sabía lo que esas salidas significarían, probablemente terminarían metiéndose en problemas o al menos terminarían muy ebrios. Gilbert se paro para salir de la habitación e Inglaterra le imito para luego seguir al oji rubi. El albino pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Inglaterra, ganándose algunos leves codazos y reclamos por parte del último, aunque este no hizo mayor esfuerzo para quitarse el abrazo del otro. Y de ese modo terminaron saliendo para ver el resto del espectáculo pirotécnico.

* * *

><p><em>wiii~ espero les haya gustado :3 (aunque la verdad no lo creo... soy mala en esto)<em>

_bueno muchas gracias si han leido hasta aqui~ _

_ya saben que hacer si quieren lanzarme tomates, patatas, escones, gilbird's (?) u objetos que puedan dañarme significativamente, se acepta de todo, solo dejen review, si :) _

_y bueno, fue un gusto escribir esto ^^_

_-se va corriendo a subir sus otros fics- _

_por cierto, quedan invitados a leer mis demás fics! __adios! nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
